Gray Quarter
The Gray Quarter, formerly the Snow Quarter,Dunmer of Skyrim is a district of the city Windhelm. It is home to all the city's Dark Elves.Dialogue with Malthyr Elenil Background When the Red Mountain erupted in 4E 5 the Dunmer population of Morrowind scattered across Tamriel. Because it was hard to breathe in Morrowind due to the ash, some of these refugees came west, to the cities of Riften and Windhelm in Skyrim.Scourge of the Gray Quarter These Dunmer would later settle in an area known as the "Snow Quarter," but the name Snow Quarter shifted to Gray Quarter in reference to Dunmer skin color. The area is impoverished and bleak, making the Gray Quarter look like a ghetto. The Nords of Windhelm avoid the area, arguably because they distrust Mer and other foreigners. Some Stormcloak sympathizers in Windhelm dislike the Dunmer population, as they suspect them of being Imperial spies or feeding off the Nord community.Dialogue with Rolff Stone-FistDialogue with Angrenor Once-Honored Others such as Elda Early-Dawn also dislike the Dunmer, but their reasoning for doing so is unknown.Dialogue with Viola GiordanoDialogue with Susanna the WickedDialogue with Elda Early-Dawn When Windhelm rebelled against the Empire during the Skyrim Civil War, many Windhelm locals believed that they had been too lenient. It was also during this time that the Dunmer population was forced into the Gray Quarter by Windhelm's Jarl, Ulfric Stormcloak. The Nord populace consider providing shelter within the city and allowance of the immigrants' own individual liberties as charitable. Some claim the Dunmer contribute to the city's high crime rate, a claim which holds some merit, as a portion of the Reavers on Solstheim used to live in the Gray Quarter, pickpocketing the citizens of the city.Overheard quotes of Reavers Due to their neutrality in the Skyrim Civil War, some think that the Dunmer are more of a burden to Nord society than a benefit and that Ulfric should start imposing heavier taxes on them as compensation.Dialogue with Viola Giordano The Dunmer believe that their plight is ignored by the Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak.Conversation between Brunwulf Free-Winter and Malthyr ElenilDialogue with Ambarys Rendar As a result, they turn to Brunwulf Free-Winter, whom they believe can help the Dunmer with their problems. If the Dragonborn takes the side of the Imperials during the Civil War questline and Brunwulf Free-Winter becomes Jarl, he will talk with the Dragonborn about his plans to renovate the Gray Quarter (although that never actually happens in-game). The Dunmer in Windhelm view their future as optimistic with Brunwulf Free-Winter as the new Jarl.Dialogue with Aval AtheronDialogue with Revyn Sadri Places of interest Shops *New Gnisis Cornerclub *Sadri's Used Wares Homes *Atheron Residence *Belyn Hlaalu's House Residents *Ambarys Rendar – Owner of New Gnisis Cornerclub *Revyn Sadri – Owner of Sadri's Used Wares *Malthyr Elenil – Helper of Ambarys *Aval Atheron – A hunter and salesman *Faryl Atheron – A farmer who works for Bolfrida Brandy-Mug *Suvaris Atheron – The dockmaster for Clan Shatter-Shield *Belyn Hlaalu – A farmer and owner of Hlaalu Farm Temporary residents *Malborn – Seen in New Gnisis Cornerclub if he survives the quest "Diplomatic Immunity" Appearances * de:Grauer Bezirk es:Barrio gris pl:Szara dzielnica ru:Квартал серых Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Locations